The Kami Project
by ayumi9696
Summary: In this world, there are beings who possess supernatural powers, but only one can be truly called 'Kami'. Who will it be between the two Kagamines?
1. A Dream & A Pinky Swear

**Here's a new story while I work on 'The assassin & the prince'. Sorry, I'll update soon. I've been reading too many fanfics and felt a need to do this. Please enjoy and review. This was made on a whim, so it's pretty bad, I guess...**

**Disclaimer: Ayuni9696 does not own Vocaloid. She's not cool enough.**

**Ayumi9696: If only I wasn't under this damn restraining order...**

* * *

><p>"It's done." Those were the first words the girl heard when she woke up. She opened her eyes. Two figures stood in front of her, one dressed in a white labcoat, the other wearing a cloak over his regal clothing.<p>

"This is her?" the man in the cloak said, looking at the girl. His hood was pulled over his head and it was too dark for her to make out his features, yet she gave a small shudder. There was ice in his voice. "Her name?"

"R-rin, sire," the man in the labcoat answered. "Kagamine Rin." With that last sentence ringing in her ears, Kagamine Rin woke up.

~.~

Rin rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "Weird dream," she muttered to herself. It had been extremely vivid, for a dream. Rin could still feel the cold stone floor she had sat on, the unfamiliar scents in the air, the fear she felt at the man in the cloak...

The blonde shook her head and pressed her cheeks until she looked like a fish. It was an old trick her mother taught her to scare away nightmares. Feeling better, she checked her clock and screamed. It was 7:20. Miku would be here in 15 minutes.

"Lunch is octopus sausages and orange pudding, miss Rin," her personal maid, Miki informed her as her mistress hurried down the grand staircase.

"Thanks, Miki!" Rin beamed and grabbed the backpack she was holding. The redhead sighed. "Breakfast is in the limo!" "Thanks! See you later!" she called out before slamming the door.

"You're late," Miku informed her when she entered the car and handed her a marmalade sandwich in a plastic baggy. "Sorry, sorry. Stupid alarm didn't go off." "I bet you used the regular tune, right?" Rin stuck out her tongue and began eating. "I'm a heavy sleeper, so what?" Her best friend poked her cheek. "You won't wake up with that attitude." "Yeah, yeah."

"I heard we have a new student today." "Really?" Miku nodded. "Apparently his name's Shion Len. Wonder how he'll turn out." "Uh-huh."

_Shion Len_, that name didn't sound right. Like there should be something else there. _Kagamine_, for instance. Rin shook the thought out of her head. Was she crushing on him already? Just pathetic.

"Are your parents still out of town, Rin-chan?" The teal-haired girl's voice broke her train of thought.

Rin nodded. "You wanna sleep over?" "N-no, it's fine. I have Miki, after all..." Miku squeezed her hand. Rin's parents had been busy lately, what with their business flourishing and all. It was a little lonely for their daughter, who was used to having them around.

"I wish it'd be like the old days," she sighed wistfully. "I mean, without all the debts and nearly being homeless and those damn debt-collectors. I'm glad we have the mansion and I don't have to transfer, but..." "It'll be OK." Rin looked up.

"You promise?" Miku took Rin's pinky in her own, just as they had done long ago. "I promise."

"Ah, we're here!" Rin suddenly realized. They slung their backpacks on. "I'll be picking you at 4:30, Miss Rin." "OK!" she answered the driver before catching up with Miku. The driver smiled.

"I'm glad she's OK," he thought to himself and drove off, nearly crashing into a blonde-haired boy with his hair tied into a small ponytail.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope to update this soon. <strong>


	2. The Beginning Of A Beautiful, Rivalry!

**Yeah, I continued it. I'm not sure why, it's pretty crappy. Ok, review please! I need support!**

**Disclaimer:** **Ayumi9696 does not own Vocaloid. She can't afford it.**

**Ayumi9696: Oh, shut up.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up, baka!" Len squinted. It was Meiko, sake bottle in hand. Unopened, thankfully. Instinctively, he looked at his clock.<p>

"Leave me alone, Meiko. It's only 7:20." He pulled the covers back over his head, only to be thrown off the bed. "Hey!" "7:20 means you're going to be late, dear Len. You have school today." She grinned evilly.

Damn, he had nearly forgot about that stupid arrangement. "Why don't I just turn back time?" He raised his hand in the clock's direction and was promptly kicked in the face by the short-haired brunette.

"No way, shota-boy. You know the rules." "Even if I am 'Kami', I still need discipline and whatnot. You guys have been telling me that for the past, 14 years, I think." Meiko laughed before turning around to leave. "Better hurry. You're walking."

Len gritted his teeth in frustration. Meiko enjoyed infuriating the blonde and he was helpless. Nullifying was among her many talents. Len still hadn't learnt how to overcome it yet.

He shouldn't use his powers for such a reasons though, he knew. Even if he was 'Kami', he was still human. He still needed to be considerate and kind. There were others like Len, in the past. Some had misused their gift and lost their soul in the process.

All that power at hand, no restraint, no bounds. It was so easy to become corrupt.

"I'm human," he reminded himself. "I have a heart." As part of his 'Kami' training, Len had to repeat that sentence every time he felt a need to use his powers for something other than world peace. It's hard to resist conjuring up a pizza for lunch when all you're having is unidentified mushy gloop.

He sighed and stood up. He'd have to get ready at some point, before Luka or Ruko or even worse, _Kaito, _his supposed older brother came. Len shuddered. Why fate had forced him to share the same surname (even if it was just as a cover) as the sapphire-haired ice cream addict was beyond him.

He much preferred his own surname, _Kagamine. _The name had, character. It was different. Now, he had to change his original, unique name, all because he was supposed to be 'Kami'. Seriously, life sucked, even if you were God.

~.~

"Fucking hell," Len swore. The driver honked in apology before speeding off. Just a stupid honk for nearly killing him, the ass. So what if he was walking instead of riding a limo? He was a person too! And besides, what was a freaking limo doing in the suburbs anyway?

Sure he was going to a private school but the students couldn't be _that _rich. "Kid's probably a snob," he thought as he entered the building. Immediately, 300 girls fell in love with him. Len never learnt the true effect he had on teenage girls before this. Let's hope he survives...

**Meanwhile...**

"Who's that?" "He's so hot." "Is that the newbie?" "Wow, I wonder if he'll go out with me." The whispers went on and on through the school, eventually reaching the ears of Kagamine Rin, better known as the no. 1 most popular girl on the premise.

"What do you make of this news, Rin-chan?" Miku asked the blonde sitting opposite her. Rin looked up from her notebook, frowning slightly. "Is it worth it to investigate? Neru, Teto, opinions?"

Teto twirled the end of one of her pigtails, which made her look a lot like Mitsuki Kouyama from the manga, _Full Moon wo Sagishite, _or so people told her. "I'm not so sure, Rin-chan..." "I think we should."

"Why, Neru?" Rin turned to the cellphone holic. "This guy's been here 5 minutes and I've received around 50 shots of him, 90 description messages and 200 messages that go something like, _"I wonder if he's got a girlfriend."_ He could be the boyfriend we've been searching for our princess," she concluded with a smirk.

"W-wait, when did that topic get in the picture?" Rin stuttered, her cheeks flushed. "Oh, Rin-rin," Miku sighed, pinching her cheek. "You're the only one in the group who's never liked a guy before. We're only doing this for your sake."

"So..." they chorused together and before she realized it, Rin was already on her way to meet the new boy.

"I don't want to go!" she whined, unable to retreat because all three of them were pushing her forward at the same time. "Sorry, Rin but at some point you need more than music and manga," Neru told her. The other two nodded in agreement.

"But no one ever complains about you and your cellphone, Akita Neru!" "I texted my boyfriend. I was in a relationship. You are usually stuck in your room, isolating yourself 'till your busy-busy parents come home. It's not healthy."

_Slap_. The sound echoed in the hallway. "Rin-chan..." Miku whispered, but it was too late.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about my family like that, bitch. Don't you dare!" Rin screamed. She felt her emotions rising, so out-of-control. It scared her.

Deep within, something stirred. Suddenly, Rin's reality became sharper and clearer. She could **see **everything in a way like never before. The crowd gathered around her, she saw their emotions, their dreams, their very cores.

"Such fragile beings," she thought. "Such easy prey..." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The voice seemed to have a balancing effect on Rin. Her senses dimmed and her vision became normal. She felt, better in a sense. "I'm talking to you, bloody slut!" The same voice. The school's top diva turned to face her enemy, the newbie.

~.~

Len knew an Awakening when he felt it and he knew it was close. It was a student in the school, and on his first day too. Nice.

Strange that an Awakening occurred yet no one had told him about it. Their organization kept tabs on everyone with mystical powers. Could it be that they missed one? It was a possibility...

"Don't you dare talk about my family that way, bitch! Don't you dare," he heard a girl scream. And then, hell broke loose.

For mortals, when one has an Awakening, they will feel slight panic and fear around the person in question. For anyone who has magical powers, they feel an impact similar to one coming from a bomb explosion. The level of power depends on the person and this girl, was nearly the same level as Len.

He sensed her hunger, her desire to devour the people she had known for perhaps, most of her life. He looked at the pony-tailed blonde sitting opposite her, her right cheek slightly red. He had been taught to hate oppression and greed, and his teachers had done well. The 'Kami' exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted at her, causing the girl's Awakening aura to fade so quickly he was surprised it was even possible. She was, relieved, he knew that and she wasn't even acknowledging him! Rage boiled. He wasn't letting her get away without a showdown first.

"I'm talking to you, bloody slut!" By this time, he was already at the side of the blonde she had slapped. The girl turned. "Who the fuck are you?" There was acid in her voice.

"Someone who doesn't go around being a brat and slapping whoever I feel like." "Oh." The girl's cheeks turned red. She faced her victim. "Sorry, Neru," she mumbled. Len was startled. He could hear the regret she felt. Maybe she wasn't such a brat after all.

"Too late, Rin," Neru replied and stood up. She gave Rin a poisonous look before turning to Len. "Thanks, er..." "Len," he told her in a low undertone. She gave him a smile. "Thanks a lot, Len."

"At least, you're polite. Unlike somebody." "Neru..." Rin began, but she put a hand up. "Save it, Kagamine. And you know what?" Neru twisted her head a little to look at the other girl. "I don't need your damn limo. I can walk home by myself." With that, she left.

There was no sound, everyone waiting for Rin's response. Then, a single voice broke the silence. "That was YOUR limo?"

Rin looked at the newbie. He had a furious expression on his face. She nodded, uncertainly. "That bloody thing nearly killed me! No wonder, seeing who it belongs to." "Hey!" she protested. They glared at each other. Len felt a sensation come over him, a calming one but he shook it off. It was coming from the girl. So she thought she could pacify him so easily? Hah! He wasn't called 'Kami' for nothing.

"Ow," she muttered and put her hand to her head. Len smirked. A pressure spell always worked best, as Luka would say...

"Huh?" The spell had been evaporated. "Damn, she knows nullifying," he realized. "What am I going to do?" "What the hell did you do to me?" Len looked at her, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what you did! You made my head feel heavy just now and you stopped that weird feeling. What are you?". Len frowned. Yeah, he had cast a spell on her, but the Awakening was a different story...

"Wait, doesn't this blonde airhead know anything?" he wondered silently. Apparently, not.

"Answer me!" she screamed. This couldn't be happening, not to him. There was a person who matched him in power, in the same school as he was and she didn't even _know._ What a sick joke.

"Don't you know anything?" Len blurted out in frustration. "Don't you know that you're a..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. All of a sudden, the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I am need of sweets &amp; entertainment. Someone, recommend anime or an interesting online activity. I'm BORED! Oh and thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. The Ultimate Confession: I HATE YOU

**Wow, two updates in one day. I must be bored. Well better go. My bratty sister's breathing down my neck, whining that it's _her _turn. *sighs* Review please!**

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Len muttered as he regained consciousness. As if in response, he was punched in the face .<p>

"Oi, Meiko, stop! Hey!" The brunette paid no heed to the poor boy's pleas. Len had heard the rumours about Meiko's previous occupation, mostly involving the words 'underworld' and 'death'. And he believed every word because at the rate she was going, he was going to need a full body cast.

"Enough, Mei-chan!" The beating was stopped, by (unfortunately for Len) a girl with dark grey pigtails. Damn, now he owed Ruko his life. Wasn't that just sweet?

"You OK, Kami?" Kaito asked teasingly, helping him up. Len shot him a death glare, causing the older male to shrink away.

"Now, now, no need to be so grumpy, Len-Len," Ruko said in a singsong voice, pinching his cheek. The blonde just huffed, not daring to oppose.

Although she looked like a mere 13 year old, that wasn't her true age or appearance. Yokune Ruko was a master in Mirror Images, a state causing one's original form to freeze and be hidden underneath forged 'reflections'.

Ruko's other identity was the renowned Black Rock Shooter, the legendary demon slayer. Not a good idea to mess around with someone that had a blue flame burning in their left eye. Len had learnt that lesson the hard way.

"So, what trouble did our young 'God' cause this time?" asked the pinkette who had just entered the room. "Oh, the usual, Lulu-chan. Causing mystical disruptions, putting spells on his schoolmates..." Ruko gave a sadistic smile. "A girl to boot..."

"Eh, a girl, Len-kun?" Luka sighed. "I taught you to pay for the bill on a date, not cast charms. Better get back to your Etiquette lessons..."

"Luka," Len groaned. "There's a good reason why I put a spell on the brat." "You mean there's a good reasoning for putting a spell on a girl _after_ her Awakening is over?" "How did you..."

"Tsk, tsk, Len-Len," Ruko said, waving her index finger at him. "We aren't your superiors for nothing. Not to mention, you never told us about your _sister."_

"Huh?" She giggled. "Just kidding. You guys share similar surnames, but that's it. Right, Mei-chan?" Meiko nodded. "Unless Len lost his virginity sooner than we thought..." "I'm still a virgin!"

"He admits!" Luka exclaimed, grinning widely. Everyone immediately burst into the kind of laughs people try to disguise as coughs but don't really care if you know anyway.

"Well, whatever. What's her connection to me, this girl?" "Nothing."

The atmosphere had changed instantly. It felt so melancholy that Len felt an urge to crack a joke but decided against it. Really not the best time.

"Her name is Kagamine Rin," Meiko continued after Ruko. A digital screen appeared in mid-air, showing a snapshot of the girl Len had confronted earlier. "She's the same age as you and apparently, you have the same birthdays."

"According to the DNA samples we took, she has no blood relation to you whatsoever." "Anything unusual about her?"

Meiko shook her head. "She comes from a normal background, although her family was in a tight spot a year ago. Things seem to be going quite smoothly now. She lives with her parents and is an only child. Reports have shown she is a straight A-student, active in co-curriculum and rather charismatic. She is normally surrounded by her friends and family, though less of the latter since her parents seem to be busy overseas."

"However," Luka began. "Her power level is high, enough to qualify her for your title. We haven't even tested her skill level yet."

Ruko pounced on Len, startling him. "Yo have competition, it would seem, Len-Len." He frowned, recognizing the tone she used. It was a challenge. "What are my orders?"

Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Orders, Len?" Kaito voiced out at last. He nodded. "There must be something you want me to do about this, threat."

"She's not a threat, " Luka corrected him. "She's just like the rest of us, without training at least." "Well, we have to do something. We can't just let an untamed 'Kami' roam around the city."

"Len's right, we can't just leave her," Meiko spoke up. "We can't just take her in either. One wrong move could result in mass destruction," Kaito replied. All of them nodded.

Such people were extremely sensitive during the first few days after an Awakening and with Rin's power levels, she could obliterate the entire city without even trying. "Become her enemy, then."

All attention was turned to the pint-sized, gray-haired sorceress with mismatched eyes. "You know the old saying, 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?' " They all nodded. "Who better to be her enemy than Len-Len here?"

"Wait..." "No, she's right, I'm afraid, Len," Luka cut him off. "You guys are in the same school, the same age, you were _born _on the same day. You're the only one who can do this," Meiko agreed.

"Kaito," Len turned to his final hope. The bluette put a hand on Len's shoulder. "Maybe you'll be in the same class."

"Oh, come on!" "Sorry, Len." "Good luck." "Do your best, Len-Len." "We'll get some banana ice-cream later, kay?" Len let out a huge sigh before curling up into ball form on the floor.

One by one, they silently exited the room, allowing Len to ponder. He had no choice and knowing the bunch of mages he called his team, he'd be in her class by next morning. Oh God, what if he had to sit _next _to the bitch? The horror...

Well, she wasn't that bad-looking, judging from her snapshot. Most likely taken during her first day of junior high. She was wearing the uniform and smiling brightly. She had a sunny aura. Len took a closer look.

She was actually kinda, cute. She was wearing a huge white bow and her bangs, which probably covered her azure eyes, were clipped back.

Stop, he was supposed to be her enemy, right? He couldn't go around crushing on his rival, particularly since she had a chance to take his throne. Like as if Kagamine Len was letting _that _happen.

Kagamine. They shared the same name, he thought to himself. What is it a sign? He pushed the thought away. No reason to figure out everything now.

He needed to prepare himself for tomorrow, when he would officially announce their enmity. He closed his eyes, recalling his feelings from their first meeting and increased the abhorrence.

Soon enough, he hated her unlike he had hated anyone before. Not even Meiko during that one time she was drunk and they were karoaking. Not even his so-called brother when he decided to hide his ice-cream stash in Len's underwear drawer. Not even Black Rock Shooter herself. Len had always been good at Magnifying.

He smiled. Kagamine Rin had better be prepared for her new enemy. He was _definitely _going to keep her close.

From outside the room, Luka, Meiko, Ruko and Kaito could hear the insane laughter that was coming from their 'Kami'. Shivers went up their spine and the foursome vowed never to make Len mad. Or face the consequences...

~.~

"You must be so excited, Rin-chan!" Rin nodded at her father. Mr. Kagamine gave a chuckle. "That's our Rin-chan, right dear? The next Vocaloid star!"

Rin's cheeks flushed with delight. She felt so happy. She was with her parents, just the three of them and she was on her way to...

**_CRASH!_** "Rin-chan! Rin-chan!" she heard her mother's voice call out after awhile. She inhaled her final scents, smoke and burning rubber. She could see her parents. They were trying to get her out of the wreckage.

"I'm sorry," she tried to say, raising her arm. She wanted to feel their touch for one last time, to tell her it was all OK, that she was going to be Ok... A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, mama, papa."

And then she was falling, falling into the endless darkness...

"AH!" Rin exhaled, automatically sitting up. She gripped her blankets, her heart beating quickly. That dream had been like the last one, so _vivid._ It seemed more like a memory than a dream...

She hugged her knees close to her chest. Why did she keep having to go through this?

An image came to her mind. Shion Len, the new kid. Everything had started with his arrival. The dreams, her fight with Neru...

"Neru!" she remembered and snatched her cellphone off her bedside table. Her inbox showed 250 messages, the difference in time only seconds. Each was unique. That was Neru for you.

Tears came to Rin's eyes. Every single one was filled with hate, repeating the same message, just in different text: _YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE, BITCH. _"Miss Rin?" She looked up.

Miki stood at the doorway, a concerned expression on her face. "I heard you scream...Are you OK?"

"I think so," she answered, wiping her eyes. "Just having a bad morning." Miki approached her mistress and sat on her bed. "It's barely 7. What happened?"

"Well, it started with..." Rin bit her lip. She couldn't tell Miki about the dreams, it sounded too childish so she settled for the next best thing. "With a newbie. I fought with Neru and now..."

Before she could stop, Rin was already spilling out every detail concerning yesterday's events. How her friends wanted Len as her 'prince', her overreaction towards Neru's comment, the swear-off she had with him.

"What do you think I should do?" she said at last. The maid made a hmm sound. "Do you want my honest answer?" Rin nodded eagerly.

"Well," Miki began slowly. "Tell him you hate him." "Eh?" The redhead stared into the blonde's eyes, her crimson ones blazing. "It's his fault things are the way they are. I mean, if he hadn't shown up, your friends wouldn't have forced you to meet him. If that never happened, Miss Neru would have never said those things, causing you to respond that way. And if you had never responded that way, you two wouldn't have sworn at each other."

"I get it!" Rin nodded. "The root of all this is him!" "Yes," Miki said, standing up. "So, tell him you hate him and maybe your friends won't try getting you two together, which might cause another similar situation."

"You're right, Miki! I mean, it could be Teto or Miku or even _you_, next. I have to stop that from happening." "Don't worry, Miss Rin. I'll be behind you all the way!" She gave a thumbs up. Rin nodded.

"I'll go get ready now!" she announced. "So that I don't have to meet him." "Which class is he in?" Miki inquired. Rin stopped and thought. "I think it's, mine..."

"Then, better hurry so that you won't bump into him before class starts. I'll call Miss Miku and the chauffeur." "Thanks, Miki! I'll try to be as quick as I can." "I'll go prepare your lunch!"

The regular routine that was practiced in the Kagamine household was hurried 20 minutes before schedule. By 7:15, Rin was already out the door.

"Morning, Miku!" she greeted the pigtailed girl sitting in the limo. "A little early today, Rin-chan?" Miku yawned as Rin shut the door. "Yup! I had a nightmare and I'm all prepped up!" "A nightmare?" Sometimes, Hatsune Miku couldn't understand what went through the mind of the person she called her best friend.

~.~

"I hate Kagamine Rin, I hate Kagamine Rin," Len repeated over and over to himself as he walked to school. Kaito and Ruko had already altered everyone's memory except for their showdown. Today, they would officially become enemies.

At the exact moment he arrived in front of the gates, a limo appeared and stopped, allowing two girls to get out. "I'll see you after school today, Miss Rin!" "Thanks!" she replied and Len was careful not to be in the vehicle's path as it sped off.

"Shion Len." He turned to see Rin staring at him with a determined expression. "Today, I'll tell you how I feel about you."

"Eh?" Wait, she was _confessing_? This was not part of the plan... "I'm not confessing, baka!" she shouted, as if she could read his thoughts. Maybe she could, at this stage.

"I lost my best friend, I was humiliated in front of everyone. All because of YOU!" Len felt slightly offended. He hadn't meant to do all those things but Rin didn't give a damn. "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

With that, she and her teal-haired friend turned and stepped through the gate, leaving a dumbfounded blonde with God-like powers staring after them.

"Wait, that's my line!" Len realized, saying his words out loud. Well at least, it was clear, the relationship between them. From now on maybe 'till forever, they would hate each others guts. Rin's confession had done the trick!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I'll do the credits in the next update!<strong>


	4. Mornings Start With Showdowns & Swearing

**I haven't updated in awhile, sorry, everyone! But I 'll work harder because now I have my beautiful laptop! It's my birthday this 9/6 so it's a birthday present. I'm going to be 15! Yay! **

**This chapter is kind of a filler so I'm sorry if you're disappointed or anything. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The idiot over there doesn't own Vocaloid, even if she begs on her birthday.**

* * *

><p>"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Miku heard a familiar male voice screech as she walked through the school gates. "NOT IF I CUT OFF THAT PATHETIC CUNT OF YOURS FIRST, ASSHOLE!" screamed a familiar female voice in reply. This was followed by the sound of school property being demolished.<p>

Whoever put Kagamine Rin and Shion Len on morning duty together obviously wasn't aware of how violent the two could be when left alone. Miku sighed. It had been a week since Rin confessed to Len her true feelings and their relationship had been getting better. As enemies, naturally.

"Shouldn't have let her go on her own," the teal-haired thought to herself. Rin had cleaning duties that morning so Miku didn't mind walking to school, but who knew they were on duty together? She opened the door, fearing the worse.

Well, it wasn't so bad, considering the bloody battle she had been picturing. They had the decency to move all the furniture to a corner and it seemed they were using the broken chairs no one had bothered to throw out. It would be a lot easier to dispose of now. A true optimist, our young Hatsune is.

"Take this, bastard!" Miku jumped a little at the sound of chairs smashing against concrete. "Cheap shot, Kagamine!" he called out before hurling what looked like a broken bookcase at his opponent.

"You weren't paying attention, baka!" the blonde answered and flung a, wait, was that a _javelin_? "Rin-chan!" Miku exclaimed, shocked at the abuse of sports equipment. No, she didn't really mind whether it hit Len or not, frankly speaking.

"Morning, Miku!" Rin greeted cheerfully. "Sorry, I'm a little busy." Len was in the process of lifting the other half of the bookcase, so he didn't notice Rin sneak up behind him before promptly kicking him in the balls.

"AAAHHH!" he howled, holding his manhood between his palms. "Damn whore!" he cursed, and received a lovely wooden chair to the head as a reward.

"I'm not a cheap person, Shion. Remember that." "Shouldn't we send him to the nurse's office or something?" Miku asked. "He's bleeding." Rin looked at him for a moment and turned back to her best friend.

"Don't worry about him, Miku-chan. He's indestructible." Len felt slight pride at the indirect compliment his adversary had just given him. "Like a zombie, I guess."

"Who are you calling a zombie, Kagamine?" he growled at her. She pushed him a few steps back. "I don't like your dumbass aura near mine, Shion. It might affect my grades." "Wait, I'm just as smart as..."

Len froze. Rin had an ominous expression on her face. "The Ice Queen Glare," he heard someone from the crowd gathered outside say. He had to admit, the glare had certainly earned its name. The 'Kami' couldn't even twitch.

"Don't." Their faces were now mere millimeters apart. Len felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. "Don't ever compare me to you. We're at different levels, understand?" He automatically nodded.

"Good. Miku-chan." "Yes!" "Maybe you should take him to the nurse's office. He looks a little red," she sneered before turning to their classmates. "Sorry, but do you mind helping me move the furniture back?"

"Of course, Rin-sama!" "Our pleasure, Rin-chan!" "We'll do our best, Rin-sama!" "Thanks," the school's top diva replied, smiling angelically. "The Princess Love-Shot," someone whispered.

Did they name all of her facial expressions? Len wondered. "Uh, Shion-san?" He turned.

"Let's go to the nurse's office. You're still bleeding." "S-sure, Miku. Thanks." "No problem. We'd better hurry before class starts."

"Thank you." Len looked at Miku in puzzlement. "What for?" "For making Rin-chan happy, of course." "How did I make Kagamine happy?" he asked, wondering if there had been a mix-up of expressions. Was that why they kept giving them names? Highly possible..."She called me Miku-chan."

"Huh?" "Don't you remember? She called me that after she kicked you." Len felt a slightly tingly sensation coming from between his legs. "It's been such a long time since she's called me that."

"Rin-chan only calls me -chan when she's really, really happy." "Why?" It sounded like a really strange habit, even for his greatest rival. His first one, at any rate.

"Well, when we were kids, I hated being thought of as childish because I liked tying my hair into pigtails. So I made Rin-chan pinky-swear never to add -chan to my name. She never forgets, unless something extremely happy for her happens. So, thank you."

"Y-you're welcome, I guess." Len wasn't sure whether to feel pleased at making his enemy feel joy or rage since her joy came from his pain.

Why did he have to feel pleased? Wasn't Kagamine his opponent? He should be angry, of course! Yet...

He didn't want to admit it, but Rin had a pretty smile. Well, she was kinda pretty. Wait, he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. His position as 'Kami' was under threat! He couldn't go around falling for his competition... "We're here!"

"The nurse is in so I'll be going now, Shion-san." "OK. And Miku?" "Um?" "You can call me Len if you want. I mean, I call you by your first name and I don't think Rin, er, Kagamine would mind or anything..."

"You're probably right," Miku agreed. " So, alright then, see you, L-len-kun." The blonde blushed. The way she stuttered was, adorable if anything. "See you, Miku."

~.~

"Rin did WHAT?" Kasane Teto's voice echoed around the cafeteria, causing a few heads to turn. "Can't you be a little more inconspicuous, Teto?" Neru hissed. "Besides, it's not really a surprise, considering how you guys have been acting towards each other since you came, Len. There was bound to be bloodshed at some point."

"You could be a bit more sympathetic, Neru," Len huffed, stroking his bandaged head. "Your fault for calling Rin a whore. She's virgin."

"Seriously?" Len exclaimed, his mouth agape. "Yup," Neru nodded. "Rin-chan's never liked anyone before. She was always busy with her part-time jobs." "I thought Kagamine was rich." "She is, now. Before this, it was pretty tough for her family. But Rin..."

Neru shook her head. "No, it's nothing you need to know, Len. For know, focus on increasing your fanbase." "Why?" "Well, the only reason Teto and I are hanging out with you is because we pity you."

"Eh?" "You see, you're a new kid and you're Rin's first and only enemy. We thought those factors might make the population isolate you or something along those lines, but apparently not." "Big shocker, huh?" "No, actually. Rin's not your typical popular girl. She's a nice person, true and straightforward. She keeps her hate to herself, she doesn't spread it."

"So, until you have your own bunch to hang around with, we'll stick with you. Right, Teto?" "Um!" Len was left rather speechless.

The kids in this school were _weird. _Well, Rin's group at least. They were a lot different from the popular cliques in the TV dramas the women of his household enjoyed watching. Len had tried watching, for research and ended up with an impression that all popular girls lived on make-up and shopping sprees.

These girls weren't like that at all. Neru only lived when her cellphone did. Teto constantly craved French bread, while Miku apparently thrived on leeks.

"What does Rin like?" "Oranges." "Huh?" "You asked what Rin-chan liked, right?" "I said that out loud?" Teto nodded. "Anyway, Rin-chan _adores_ oranges. If there isn't something orange in her bento, she'll starve herself until she reaches home. The cafeteria never serves any of our favorites foods."

"How people live with merely plain bread is beyond me," she sighed before gouging on her two-foot long loaf. "French is definitely the way to go!"

"Len, why the sudden interest in Rin's favorite foods, anyway?" Neru asked, smirking. "Could it be-" "Neru, stop trying to pair us up. The day I date Kagamine Rin will be the day hell freezes over." "Uh, Len?"

"I mean, she's so uncute, not to mention violent. Honestly, that bitch is scary," Len continued, unaware of the demonic vibes coming from behind him. "Who's a scary bitch, you piece of shit?" Here she is, folks, Kagamine Rin, with her latest expression, 'The Death Sentence'!

"Uh, uh," Len tried to come up with something but he wasn't the quickest of thinkers. Rin's blow sent him flying, and I mean, _literally _flying.

"Do you mind if we sit here, Neru, Teto?" Rin asked sweetly. "The seat's empty. Why not?" Neru shrugged. "Oh Rin, I heard about your brawl with Len this morning. Did you really throw that old bookcase at him and make him bleed?"

"No, he threw the bookcase," she corrected before sitting down, Miku following suit. "I just threw some chairs." "And the javelin, remember?" "Oh, yeah. Some chairs and a javelin. Pretty much it." "So, what made him bleed?"

Rin grinned. "A chair thrown at a really close range." "Shouldn't have called you a whore, eh, Rin-chan?" Everyone turned to the ponytailed blonde whose eyes weren't glued to her cellphone screen for once.

"Right as usual, Neru-chan." They high-fived and Rin couldn't help feeling warm inside. Neru was smiling too. Those two could never stay mad at each other for long. anyhow.

"I'm still wondering though, Rin, who put you two together for morning duty. Not the best idea." They laughed. "Definitely. I've been wondering myself. Can't be too bright, whoever it is." "Uh-huh," Miku and Teto agreed in unison.

The foursome didn't notice the a girl run away from the scene, tears in her eyes.

~.~

The next morning found Rin looking at her phone, her heart sinking.

From: Miku  
>To: Rin<p>

**Gotta send Zumi-chan today, mom's too busy. X( SORRY!**

"Let's go," she told the driver as she snapped her phone shut. "What about Miss..." "She can't make it today, it seems." "Oh. Alright then, Miss Rin."

During the entirety of the journey, Rin didn't utter a single world, just stared out of the window. Miku would be late today, considering the 15-minute detour she'd have to take.

It wasn't Zumi's fault, Rin knew. Or Miku's. Then...

"Why am I feeling so depressed?" she wondered. She felt so weak, so useless, so unneeded. It was eating at her, like some disease. Oh God, she felt like throwing up. "Kagamine!"

Rin looked up. Len was running towards her, looking, concerned? "How pathetic," a small voice said. "So pathetic you need your rival's help. No wonder Neru hates you."

"N-neru-chan doesn't hate me..." "Kagamine, what's wrong?" Rin looked at Len's face, feeling irritated. "Get away from me, Shion. I don't need your help," she said coldly before proceeding to her class. "Stop."

Len was holding her wrist, refusing to let go. "What are you trying to pull here? Can't you see what's wrong?" An image flashed in Rin's mind. A girl all alone in the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, her previous emotions now increased. She honestly needed the bathroom. The orange pancakes she had consumed this morning were on their way up."Whatever weird trick you're using on me, you better stop it now-" "It's not me."

He met her gaze. Rin tried to pull away but something in his eyes prevented her from doing so. "You can feel it too, right? That there's something wrong-" Len paused, the hairs on his neck standing. He knew Rin felt it too. Automatically they turned their heads to face the creatre in the hallway.

"Useless. Weak. Good-for-nothing. Unimportant. Pathetic," the girl-like creature was chanting with each step. "I'm nothing. Nothing at all. Why was I chosen?" It looked up, its features filled with murderous rage. "WHY?"

The creature's arm seemed to liquify and transform, before slamming into the pair. "Ow," Len said, rubbing his head. Coming to school early was becoming a hazard to his health.

"Rin?" he turned to the girl lying beside him. Her eyes were closed. Swiftly examining her condition, Len let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't badly injured but she was out cold. It looked like he'd be fighting solo today.

"Nobody notices me." It was the creature, now standing at the classroom doorway. She looked him straight in the eye.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. If so, the creature's eyes were windows to a living hell. The dark despair seemed to drown him, suffocate him.

"Kami-sama, why did you create me?" it said quietly as it took a step forward. Alarm bells rang in his head, shrieking to _run idiot, you're going to die, _but Len couldn't move. The creature's arm shape-shifted again and it swung into his body with full force.

"Was my birth entertainment for you?" Another swing. "Did you feel joy, laughing at my helplessness?" Another swing. A swing for a question. No, that wasn't it, he realized.

"No," he interrupted her following question. The creature stopped, her head lowered. "Why do you say that, Kami-sama?" "Because it's not true."

"I didn't create you, someone else did." "Are you not 'Kami'?" I-i am," he answered hesitantly, unsure of what his words would result in. "But I'm not your creator."

The creature was silent and suddenly, it straightened itself. "Then, she is to blame." "She?" Len's eyes widened, as it hit him. He tried to craft a Net but the creature's arm was already above her head. He could only scream her name for the last time. "RIN!"

He closed his eyes, waiting for the sound that would announce the end of his nemesis and the regret that would swallow him. Yet, the sound of cracking bones or pounded flesh never reached his ears. A single sentence took its place, "What are you doing?"

The authority of the voice he heard was clear, the only other 'Kami' in this world. Kagamine Rin was holding the creature's arm in her hand, acting as if it didn't weigh like a loaded minivan (which was what Len thought while being beaten to a pulp.)

"It's your fault. Your fault I'm like this!" it shrieked as it released itself from her grasp and proceeded to strike once more, only to find itself unable to move. Crisscross patterns weaved from golden threads shimmered aa they bound the monster.

"You did this, young Kami?" Rin's voice sounded amused, and un-Rinlike. Len frowned. "Who are you?" "Oh, you noticed?"

'Rin' stood up and waved her hand in the creature's direction, causing it to immediately disappear. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed. She chuckled and moved her face closer to his. Len's cheeks instantly flushed a bright red.

"You're cetainly an interesting one, Kagamine Len. I can't wait to see what trouble you'll stir up with dear Rin-chan. You like her, right?" "W-wait, who said-" The girl laughed again before turning. "I'd best be on my way now."

"Oh, before that, you asked me some questions. Since you are 'Kami', I'll have to give you an answer, I guess." She sighed. "How troublesome." "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Len muttered darkly.

"Never mind. You may call me Tei. I am the previous Muse, although it would seem none are needed nowadays. I could only come today because it is the day the people are allowed to visit Benzaiten-sama's statue. I'm not available 24/7 like some neighborhood policeman." "Oh." She looked at him.

"DON'T SOUND SO DAMNED RELIEVED!" she shouted as she kicked him in the face.

"You should be more disappointed and worried," she continued while Len held his face in is hands. Rubber soles can hurt.

"How are you going to protect yourself from evil forces with your mediocre skills without me? How are you going to survive without my help? How, you stupid 'Kami'? You can't even defeat a sprite, so HOW?"

"More training, I guess..." This time, it was the stomach. "No, more discipline and more listening to your elders. Just because you have springs of untapped energy that could destroy us all, doesn't mean you can act so cocky. Why, in my day-"

"Um, Tei-san?" Len interrupted, knowing it was at the cost of his own safety. "Class will start pretty soon and I'm not sure you should be here..." The Muse's stare had daggers in them, he could feel every stab, but she said, "Fine then."

"Thanks again for your help. See you-" "The cause of the sprite is approaching. I'll leave you to deal with it."

"Eh?" Len looked at the girl. However, it was apparent that Tei was gone, because Rin was slowly falling to the floor. He reached out to catch her, cursing the ancient spirit and cursing himself even more when his opponents eyelids burst open.

"W-what the hell are you trying to pull, Shion?" she said, her face scarlet while Len rubbed his right cheek. Rin could punch pretty hard for a girl.

"Oh, get over yourself, Kagamine. Who'd want to hit on someone with a chest as flat as yours-" "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY CHEST?" "Uh, um, er..." "You stinking pervert!" And so began the regular cat-fight that ensured between the two. "Not again!"

A girl with short purple hair stood at the doorway, on the verge of tears. "Defoko-chan?" As if on cue, Defoko ran towards Rin and buried her face in her shirt,

"I-i'm sorry, Rin-chan," she sobbed. "It's m-my fault you and Shion-san were put on duty t-together. I'm really sorry!" Len just stood there like the dummy Rin thought he was, while she comforted the shorter girl.

"It's OK, really, it is. I mean, I'm not injured at all. See?" "What about me?" "You're a zombie. You'll regenerate or something." "Hey!" "So, you don't have to worry about him, Defoko-chan," Rin added brightly, ignoring Len.

"But I'm supposed to be the Class Rep. What's going to happen if I can't even do something simple like that? I'm so baka." Defoko wiped her eyes. "Why was I chosen, anyway? I'm so useless. Is this some kind of joke?"

Len looked up. Those words, the sprite, monster, whatever it was, had been saying that. Tei's parting sentence rang in his head. "_The cause of the sprite is approaching. I'll leave you to deal with it."_

"Don't tell me she was the cause of this," he thought, looking at Defoko. The girl seemed so defenceless and innocent, yet...

Len opened his eyes. The same despair that the creature radiated was coming from her, only her feelings were stronger. But why wasn't anything happening? he wondered. And then, he saw it.

He had been too busy focusing on Defoko's soul to notice what Rin was doing. Unconsciously, she was soothing the storm of emotions the girl had bottled up, using her words and magic.

A Net, similar to the one Len had cast, wrapped itself around the writhing black mass that lay inside Defoko and he saw it slowly relax. He smiled. Rin was truly worthy of being called his sole competitor.

~.~

Later that day, Defoko was seen eating at the popular table, instead of her usual corner and according to Neru, the girls in her class weren't bullying her like they usually did.

"Seems like you've changed another person's life, Rin-chan," she commented. "What are you talking about, Neru?" "Oh, nothing," she answered, hiding a smile. Perhaps Rin never noticed how she had touched the lives of their group, but that's a story for another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review and give suggestions. I appreciate your ideas.<strong>


	5. Fairies Probably Exist

**I've actually been planning this since my birthday. There are 9 updates and now, 6 stories, in correspondence to my birthday: 9/6/96 6:09 p.m. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Ayumi doesn't own Vocaloid and she has a stupid girly name, _Jasmine,_ of all things. **

**Ayumi: Found my roadroller!**

* * *

><p>"A sprite, Len? You couldn't even defeat a <em>sprite<em>, without some ancient spirit's help?" Len flinched slightly at Ruko's frankness, her words piercing him. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a failure-"

"Oh, quit whining, Len," Luka snapped. "Just listen for once and maybe you'll get something out of it." "Luka," Meiko sighed. "Len's just being-" "Being his usual bratty self, I know, the almighty 'Kami'. Well, whatever! I'm going to the bar," she huffed and stormed out.

"She had a meeting with the Shinigami earlier," Meiko explained quietly after several minutes of silence. Ruko and Len nodded. "No wonder," he thought to himself. Luka wasn't the type to have a sudden outburst without good reason.

Their organization worked closely with the Shinigami to ensure balance between the two worlds. Len was the only one who didn't have to join the discussions that the two parties held.

Once, when he complained about it, Kaito had sat down with him and given a talk. According to the bluette, none of their team members liked these encounters. To be in the presence of a Shinigami was enough to make you pee in your pants, but to converse with one took a lot of courage and skill. It helped to have magical powers but even sorcerers fear death.

Kaito said that although no one ever admitted it, each one could see their life flashing before their eyes when they entered the room every time. From their births till there was nothing left but a tombstone to remember them by. That story had given Len nightmares for weeks after and he never pried again.

"It's strange, don't you think?" "What is, Ruko?" Kaito asked, speaking for everyone. "The sprite. According to Len-Len, it suddenly appeared."

"Even if that girl was as depressed as Len-Len said, that doesn't explain how her feelings managed to create a sprite out of thin air." Ruko began pacing.

"Maybe this girl's wavelength tapped into Rin's power source," suggested Meiko. "Her Awakening was about a week ago, that should be enough time for a sprite to be made. Especially if her feelings had been increasing." "That's true, but..."

"What's on your mind, Rukocchi?" Kaito said gently. Ruko looked at him and laughed. "You haven't called me that in a long time, Kaka-chan." She sighed wistfully.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," she shrugged. "You could be right, Mei-chan." "Great. Can we go for lunch now?" Everyone stared at Len before Meiko elbowed his head.

"Ow, Meiko-" "Is food all you can think of, Len?" "I skipped breakfast, I'm hungry." "Fine, fine. There's no more work to do, so all in favor of Len-Len's suggestion?" "I!" answered Kaito and Meiko. "When did we become a democracy?" Len wondered.

"I'm gonna cook!" Kaito said cheerfully. "Stop him, Len! He'll make parfaits and banana splits again,' Meiko shouted. "No, I'm thinking of something I can put all your alcohol into." "NOOOO!" the brunette screeched as she chased after him. "DON'T YOU DARE, SHION KAITO!"

Ruko laughed. "What a nice family we have. Don't you think, Len?" "Yeah," he agreed. They were crazy, they had magic powers, they made fun of him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

~.~

An abandoned fortress that lay deep within the Earth's belly, the old headquarters of the magical organization. According to his lessons, Len knew it had been evacuated due to an unstable magical source located close to it and some glitches in the system. The witch who had come to visit the once glorious monument knew better.

Though many a millennium had passed, she could feel the corruption and darkness, the desire and drama. A thousand secrets lay within those walls and she would uncover every last one. This was, after all, to be her new palace.

Well, not hers, ours, she reminded herself. No matter, her colleagues were wonderfully twisted and power-hungry people, just as she was. The possibility of a mutiny was preposterous.

Their organization would triumph, not the goody-two shoes one that lay on the surface. She felt contempt for they who called themselves 'mages', who prided themselves in using their magic for _good, _limiting their true potential and becoming slaves to a society that didn't have the slightest clue of their existence.

However, they were the ones in possession of the ace, the young 'Kami'. An obstacle her organization had been working to overcome for years, with no fruition. Until now.

The new 'Kami' that one of her colleagues had discovered by chance would suit their purpose well. The first experiment, the creation of the sprite, had shown them the girl's capabilities. Now, they just had to grab a hold of her and the plan could commence.

She smiled. In the not-too-distant future, she could see it. Everything they had been striving for, accomplished at last. They just needed the final key; Kagamine Rin.

~.~

"Did you hear?" "Len-sama's performing!" "I heard he's singing." "Wow, Len-sama _singing. _It'll be incredible." It was the same everywhere Rin went. Len here, Len there. It was getting on her nerves.

So what if that nobody was performing? Who _cared_? Why was everyone getting so excited over something like that? Unfortunately, even in her own utopia, they were talking about it.

Everyone in thir group had different clubs. Hatsune Miku was in Choir, Kasane Teto Home Ec., Akita Neru had joined IT while Defoko was on the Student Council. And the school's no. 1 idol? She was in the last club you'd expect.

The Light Music Club had just enough members to qualify it as an official extra-curricular activity, due to most of its members had graduating the spring before, but that's not the main reason. The real cause no soul dared to sign up were the members themselves.

Momone Momo (base) and Nekomura Iroha (keyboard) were known as the Dr. Frankensteinette duo, thanks to the many disastrous and horrific experiments they carried out in their previous year. As second-years, they were completely banned from the science lab.

Most would expect the pinkette to be an unlucky associate of Iroha, judging by her quiet demeanor, when in fact she was the engineer. Her best friend was the natural mastermind, devising the base for their next project while Momo worked out the details.

Macne Nana was on drums and was the short, busty mascot of their band. The new batch of freshman were a plain bunch, compared to their seniors, making Nana stick out like a green neon pub-sign. She was loud and fun, not to mention a hentai fan and this was enough to label her as an outcast among her kind.

The club was her only solace, the members her only friends. If not for the influence of her seniors, there was a possibility she would have been bullied.

Rin knew their stories a bit deeper than the rest, understood their need to 'fit in', the reason why their club had increased their meetings and rehearsal time.

"Shion-senpai will be doing his act after ours, I think," Iroha was saying when Rin entered. "No, I think it's before, Iroha-chan," Momo retorted. "Seriously? But, then-" "But what, Nana?"

Everyone turned to see the eldest member of the band, radiating vibes similar to a Shinigami's. In fact, Rin didn't actually mind murdering someone at that moment. Preferably Shion Len.

"Are you telling me this club isn't good enough to compete with _Shion-senpai_?" "N-no-" "Are you telling me we don't have the music good enough to whip his sorry butt?" "N-no-" "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?"

"No, ma'am, no!" they shouted in perfect sync. "But, senpai, he's super-popular," Nana spoke up. "Not to mention super-cool," butt in Iroha. "And super-hot," Momo added. Rin stared at them. "Is this the Light Music Club or do the Shion fanclub members look exactly like my bandmates?" The girls shrunk away. Their senior's sarcasm stung.

"Girls, we may be amateurs and there may only be the four of us, but we aren't loing to some one-hit wonder! GOT IT?" "But senpai, nobody's heard him sing yet." "Momo, now's not the time for logical thinking. We have to practice, practice, practice if we're going to kill his stupid sideshow." "But, senpai-"

**Migi kara hae teru ude o hikkonui te,  
>Uekibachi ni tsukisashi te miru ne<br>Hitosashiyubi to nakayubi o karame  
>Suteki suteki na hana no kansei<strong>

Rin chuckled to herself, causing the hairs on the back of everyone else's neck to stand up. "S-senpai, what song was that?" Nana managed to say at last. "Something I'm hoping to inflict upon that attention-hogging zombie." More creepy chuckling. Honestly, that day even the members of the Occult Club didn't dare set foot in the room. "Practice time, girls. Places!"

They took up their instruments, the smile on Rin's face enough to encourage their utter and complete cooperation. Rin could be very, _persuasive_ when she wanted to be.

While they rehearsed , the other members couldn't help noticing a strange determination in Rin's demeanor and a stranger sensation washing over them as she sang. Her voice sounded so hypnotizing, yet, beautiful, like a snake-charmer would sound to snakes. They felt something stir in the pit of their souls, incredible potential, unlimited power-"Guys?"

"The song's over. What are you playing?" Rin's guitar no longer sang, but their fingers were still moving, playing random tunes that were harmonized and, in their leader's opinion, unearthly.

"Sorry, senpai," Momo apologized quickly, grinning sheepishly. "We were a bit distracted." "By Shion-senpai?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "Er-" "Y-yeah, senpai, you read our minds!' Iroha laughed nervously. "He's so freaking hot, right?" The others nodded at Nana's statement.

"Frankly, I don't understand what the fuss is all about," she sighed, shaking her head. "Why is everyone so obsessed with such an idiot?"

"But, senpai, he's so, you know..." Iroha gave a sigh, gesturing for the others to follow her lead. "You know, the two of you would make such a really cute couple!" Nana giggled.

For some reason, the three of them felt desperate for their senior not to learn the truth. As if there was something else at work...

"That's true, senpai," Momo agreed. "You and Shion-senpai really do suit each other." "Wouldn't it be so sweet if he came backstage after the concert and gently kissed you?" The three girls sighed together, imagining the scene Iroha had described.

"You've all been reading too much shoujo manga," Rin shook her head. "Besides if _I _actually kissed that pathetic zombie, that means that fairies probably exist."

"OK, from the top!" she announced, strapping her guitar back on. "We've wasted precious time over something that doesn't deserve to be spat at, so we'll be working twice as hard today!"

The others groaned. "I won't take 'no' for an answer. Yosh, let's do this!" Rin grinned as the others took their places, humming her twisted song yet again._  
><em>

~.~

"Why do I have to this?" Len grumbled to himself. (Well, Len, it's because you're not very good at rock-paper-scissors.)

He surveyed the list of props the Drama Club had requested and sighed. The storage room's light was broken but luckily, most of the items had been arranged according to category.

Well, it had been the only way Hiyama Kiyoteru, Student Council President could get Len out of the room before his fanclub arrived.

Apparently, last week, over 300 female students had approached the Student Council, demanding that Len be included in the closing performances. It hadn't been very pretty, especially not for Kiyo.

He had been trying to stall but these girls were as persistent as they were obsessed. Len didn't blame Kiyo, though he was developing a grudging respect for the power that rested with Neru's yellow handphone.

"EH?" Len heard a girl scream as they both fell to the floor. It was a familiar voice but he couldn't quite recognize the person in question. "You OK?" "Shion?"

There was only one person in the world (according to Len) who could contain that much acid in her voice without hurting herself. "Kagamine?"

"Are you trying to ruin my day or do you have a natural talent for that?" she spat. Sparkly fabrics were scattered around her and was that a nun-chuck she was holding? "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Len stood up and bent over to retrieve the stuff he had dropped when he realized something. They were levitating.

Well, not exactly levitating. Let's just say Rin misunderstood his intentions and backed away a little too quickly, triggering the platform's mechanism in the process.

"What the fuck did you do, Kagamine?" Len asked, wondering if her powers were behind it. "I didn't do anything, you-Mmphf." Rin's cheeks immediately flushed a bright red as the platform finally came to a halt.

Len was now lying on top of the blonde, their lips locked together and wouldn't you know it, in front of an audience consisting of 3/4 of the total population too.

"Oh, shit," Rin cursed silently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw a flash of glittery wings. Fairies did exist and she was kissing Shion Len.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to update by next week, tell me the name of the song Rin was singing and the translation.<strong>


	6. LENKA!

**Please review if you want me to work faster.**

* * *

><p>"You need to learn self-defense," Neru commented after his fifth visit to the nurse's office that day. "The guys you're facing are bulky jocks and let's face it, Len, you're a pipsqueak." "Thanks."<p>

Ever since nearly the entire school saw him accidentally kiss Kagamine, a lot of things had, _changed_ for Len. The diva's many admirers had placed a bounty on his head, on a silver platter preferably.

The good news was that Len's fanclub, the Len-Len Love-Love Society (LLS) were now anti-Rin and had even started an underground campaign against her. Unfortunately, all their attempts failed, thanks to Miku and Teto.

"Who asked you to make that kind of move on stage, of all places-" "It was an accident! I tripped when the platform stopped." "Len, you were on _top _of her."

"Neru," he sighed. "Fine, fine. Just pointing out the facts. Don't have to be such a grouch." "Sorry, the beatings are getting to me. I'm not really sure I can survive another day of this. And I've got to help out with the festival tomorrow."

"So, you _are_ participating." "No, I owe Kiyo one and he wants me to help with the lighting, stuff like that." "Shame. You'd look good on stage, besides playing Romeo for the Drama Club." "Shut up."

Neru laughed. "But do you seriously plan on attending school tomorrow? And the days after that?" Len nodded. "Alright, then you're gonna need my help, Len. Or should I say Lenka?" "Eh?"

Judging by the slightly demented look on Neru's face, Len wasn't going to like her plan one little bit. Unfortunately, as the cellphone addict knew all too well, he didn't have much of a choice either.

~.~

"Neru, what the hell am I wearing?" "Cotton, I think." "You know what I mean." A smirk spread across her face. "But you look so cute, my dear lolita. I think you might just survive this."

As suggested, he had come to Neru's house early that morning for the makeover, she called it. Armed with over 20 different brands of beauty products, accessories and a few curlers, the master began her work.

It was only the school's female uniform but for some reason, Len managed to make it look a whole lot better than it actually was. And not in the ways he wanted it to be.

He had let his hair down and allowed Neru to add a few barrettes, as well as apply a touch of makeup. He said no to the fake ponytail but said yes to the fake 'assets'. Right now, he was watching them bounce up and down.

"How did you do this? It looks so, real." "Pads, every girl's secret item and stop looking at them like some sort of hentai addict." "I'm not-" "You're acting like one. Come on, you're a girl now. You're supposed to be used to this."

"I'm a girl, got it. I'm used to b-b-b-" Neru sighed. He was hopeless.

"Here are some guidelines. Don't think about them and don't squeeze them in public. Don't let your shirt or any clothing be taken off. Oh, and avoid guys who you think want to put their hands anywhere unnecessary. You got it?"

"I-I think so. Wow, being a girl must be tough." She shrugged. "When you know what you're dealing with, it isn't so hard. Will you be fine going to the auditorium by yourself?" "Yeah, Kiyo wants to meet me backstage. I'll change in the bathroom before I meet him."

"Good luck. Text me if you need anything or if you find a good snapshot of Kiyo kissing the mannequin." "Huh?" "Just kidding," she grinned. "See you later, Lenka."

Was it just him or did Neru blush a little? Could it be she and Kiyo...

They were as unlikely a couple as Snow White and Chicken Little, but if Kagamine could kiss him, a lot of other things were possible, as well...

He shuddered. He remembered the way her face had looked below his as their lips met and the strange shiver that had gone through him. Most likely a reaction to her cold personality.

The young 'Kami' and his so-called 'brother' were used to sexual harassment. The women in their household enjoyed being, _dominant_, in all aspects. Luka used her possibly huge bust, Meiko enjoyed molesting while Ruko had her trick-and-treatment. No, you don't want to know, believe me.

"Why is everyone staring?" Len wondered as he passed the usual crowds of students on their way to class. Hadn't they ever seen a high school girl in a uniform before?

"Or maybe they know," he thought. They couldn't possibly know it was him, Shion Len. Even he didn't recognize himself after the makeover. Len was just being paranoid. "Hey, cutie."

A white-haired boy blocked his path. He seemed, familiar. "I haven't seen you around before. Would you like a tour?" "Uh, er..." The boy laughed. "She's shy. Isn't that adorable, boys?." His cronies seemed to materialize around Len, preventing any chance of escape. He stepped closer.

"Are you virgin?" the boy whispered. Len didn't answer, shocked at his bluntness. The boy smiled, taking Len's silence for confirmation. "Rather than a tour, how about I teach you something about adulthood?" The boy slipped him something. Len's jaw nearly dropped off.

"Crap, crap, crap. What am I going to do?" he panicked. He was out of options and out of time. The boy's hand was reaching for his skirt. He needed a miracle. He may have been Kami, but right now, he honestly needed a miracle-"Piko-kun!"

They all turned and instantly, their mouths hung agape. Len was too short to see over the towering Behemoths but whatever it was, had gotten attention.

"Piko-kun, what are you doing?" Len wondered if he would ever close his mouth again since it was kept dropping to dangerous lengths. It wasn't his fault, though. Kagamine Rin never addressed a boy with -kun, it was common knowledge. But the less believable fact was that she was doing it for Len's sake.

"Oh, Piko-kun, I thought you liked _me..._" She pouted, which was amazingly, cute. Piko had already fallen under her spell. "S-sorry, Rin-chan. I didn't mean to-" "No, it's OK. Say, why don't you teach me something about adulthood?" she said seductively.

"R-rin-chan," Piko stuttered, excitement apparent in his eyes. "Maybe later? I have something to do with her." "S-sure. Bye-bye, Rin-chan."

"Hurry up," she hissed under her breath as she passed him. "W-well, nice meeting you all. I'll go catch up with Rin-chan." They all nodded dreamily. Len shrugged it off as Rin's charm and ran to catch up with her.

~.~

"Shit, now I have to go on a date with Piko." "Well, it was your fault-" "No, Shion, it is yours. If you hadn't gone and fricking kissed me, we wouldn't be in this situation." "Hey, that was a-" "Save your pathetic excuses for someone who'll actually believe them. And throw away that thing while you're at it."

Len had almost forgotten about the condom and had been absent-mindedly fingering it. "Or are you planning on using it?" Len frowned. There was the usual iciness in her tone, some disapproval, disgust and, anger? Why was she angry at him?

"Kagamine-" "If you think I'm into that kind of stuff, you-" "Why did you help me?" Rin stopped.

"Well, Neru is my friend and I'm not sure why she's so fond of you, but if it's for a friend, I'd do anything." "Oh." Len felt surpised, slightly at the fact that Neru had told Kagamine, but mostly at her sincerity.

He had to admit, if Rin was 'Kami', perhaps the world might become a better place. Compared to him, who was so useless and stubborn. A memory flashed through his mind, one he had tried to bury long ago. "Len?"

Kiyo stood there, a concerned expression on his face. "Something wrong?" "N-no, I'm good. Where did Kagamine go?" "Rin? She has band practice. She told me you were over here." "I see." "Er, Len?" "What?" "Are you a cross-dresser?" "A cross-dresser, what are you-"

Len looked down, at the pleated skirt, the sailor suit and his chest. Fuck, he was, wasn't he?

"Well, Kiyo, it's a long story and I should probably change before someone sees me." "I agree. Oh, Neru told me you have to call her like, now." "Got it!" Len called over his shoulder as he ran towards the bathroom.

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to call?" Neru scolded when he answered the phone. "Five?" he guessed. "Well, two. So, how did you get Rin to help you out of that mess?"

"Huh? Didn't you tell her about this?" Len asked, feeling confused. "No, I didn't have enough credit this morning. That's why I asked Kiyo to tell you to call me." "Really..."

"Neru, I have to go. See you." "Wait, Len, what about-" Before she could finish her sentence, the call had been disconnected. The blonde sighed and leaned against the wall, a little dizzy. There were many things in life he had asked before but the most important one to him right now was "Why did Kagamine Rin help me?"

* * *

><p><strong>CREDITS!<strong>

**For favoriting/subscribing: varshe05, Chikanpo, angel 1210005, BlackThrneBoysGgirls and Tragic Universe!**

**Comments:**

**Varshe05: Thanks! You really motivated me.  
>Chikanpo: That's super-nice of you. I appreciate it.<br>Tragic Universe: Here's two updates. What do you think?**

**(If I've forgotten anyone, please inform me so that I can correct it.)**


	7. SYNCHRONICITY 3 LINK!

**Not a chapter but an annoucement for:**

**SYNCHRONICITY 3!**

** God, FINALLY! Can't put the full link, but here is what you should paste behind YouTube dot com right now:**

**watch?v=BuFcz1TMGR0**

**Enjoy, my pets!**

* * *

><p><strong>CherryChirdorin: Until the subs come out, let's assume that was a happy ending. The song was great though. I especially love the part where Rin danced.<strong>


End file.
